Just Relax
by TheDevilsLotus
Summary: All Buffy wants to do is relax, but Faith's not letting her.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BTVS. BTVS IS COPYRIGHTED TO JOSS WHEDOM & MUTANT ENEMY INC. **

**AN: So since I've been obsessed with Buffy lately I decided that I would try my hand at writing something. This is quick, it's short, and not that good, but hopefully once I watch all the seasons I'll have a better grasp of the series. Until then enjoy this little one-shot, and critique is always welcomed!**

* * *

><p>The aroma of the freshly-lit candles and the relaxing sound of soft music playing made Buffy sink more into her bed. Waking up and hoping against hope that the day would be stress-free, her plea was not heard as everything that could go wrong did. By the end of the day she was ready to wring someone's neck, but Willow suggested that she go up to her room to relax. A long time ago her mother had suggested that she use this method to relax, and now it seemed to be the best time to do it.<p>

Buffy felt the stress of the day wash away as she lay near the edge of her bed, her back facing the door. She felt her eyelids droop and soon found herself being lulled to sleep, which was unfortunately interrupted when she heard the faint sound of her door opening. Too relaxed to check to see who her intruder was, Buffy ignored them and tried to reclaim sleep, a task which she found was going to be hard as the intruder decided to join her, draping their arm over her midsection and scooting closer.

"Shouldn't have gone through all this trouble B."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It wasn't for you," she said quietly. She shuddered as she felt Faith's lips on her neck. "Faith stop, I'm trying to relax here."

"You can relax later." Faith started a slow, grinding motion against her, something that Buffy would've scooted away from except Faith had a tight hold on her. "This is puttin' me in the mood."

"A popsicle'll put you in the mood." Buffy started kicking Faith's legs. "Faaaith, let go!"

"No, too comfy." The grinding did not cease.

"Then stop humping me so I can sleep."

Faith grunted into Buffy's neck and ceased moving. "Seriously B throw me a bone, I'm experiencing a serious case of H&H right now."

"Then go take care of it. I'm experiencing a serious case of 'I-need-to-relax'." Buffy grunted as she felt Faith's hand sneakily glide underneath her shirt and begin a slow, circular motion on her stomach. "Faith I'm really not in the mood."

"Why not?" Faith pressed herself closer to the smaller slayer, thankfully not renewing her passion. "C'mon B, the low-lit candles, soft music..."

"It's a form of relaxation. My mom told me I should try it out."

Faith didn't say anything when the topic of Joyce Summers was brought up; it was better to just avoid the issue altogether.

Buffy sighed. "Can't you, like, go play video games with Ken or something?"

"No," said Faith stubbornly. "I would've rather play games with you, but you ain't letting me do anything, so I'll just stay here."

"Fine." Buffy conceded defeat. Having known Faith for so long she knew that once the woman had an idea she would be too stubborn to persuade otherwise.

Buffy resettled into a sleepy state. Having Faith being the one to cuddle up to her made her relax. After their love-making sessions it was Buffy who always cuddled up to her, simply because the other woman said that she needed to keep her reputation up, and it would be destroyed if it was let slip that she was a cuddler. Having the tables turn in her favor made Buffy feel good.

"Sooo... why do this get-up anyways huh?" whispered Faith.

Buffy sighed. "Those girls are grinding my nerves. Have been the whole day."

"Hope it wasn't the actual thing," purred Faith as she softly kissed her earlobe. "Might have to kill 'em."

"Can't you cut it out with the innuendos for five minutes?"

"Nah B, it's part of my charm."

"_Any_ways, so I had to calm down and relax before I went on a mass murder, and Willow suggested that I come up here and relax, and I remembered my mom suggesting this to me once, so I put it together-"

"Breathe B, don't need ya suffocatin' yourself while I'm here."

Buffy didn't realize she was babbling until Faith pointed it out, so she took a moment to catch her breath before resuming. "So I put everything together, and then you showed up."

"Hey it ain't my fault this whole get-up gets me horny. 'sides we didn't have much luck today anyways." Faith began to plant kisses on her neck again.

Buffy swatted at her head with her hand. "Then just relax."

"No, too horny." The hand-swatting did nothing to dissuade Faith, and she went right back to kissing and nipping the blonde woman's neck.

Buffy couldn't deny that the passion Faith was displaying wasn't getting her a bit worked up, but she was still uninterested in doing anything. "Faith, seriously, I will throw you out of here if you don't stop."

Faith grunted again and her affections, once more, ceased. "You so owe me for this," she sighed.

Buffy smirked. "No, you owe me because you're cutting into my sleepy time."

"The way I see it, I ain't 'cause you're still not asleep B."

"Because you won't let me."

"'cause I'm horny as hell, putting myself out there, and ya ain't taking it." Faith snuggled closer to her. "You don't even gotta do anything."

Buffy chuckled a bit and felt Faith smirk against her neck. "Just for tonight Faith I'd rather just lay here with you."

"Fine, but -"

"I know, I know, don't mention anything because you have a badass reputation to keep up." She felt the younger occupant shift beside her and when she opened her eyes and looked up, Buffy saw Faith leaning over her, her signature smirk on her face.

"Actually I was gonna say don't be too surprised if ya wake up with my head between your legs." Faith gave her a wink, to which Buffy shook her head smiling.

"You wouldn't dare," she whispered as Faith leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Oh I wouldn't say that B," the brunette purred as she reclaimed her spot beside the blonde. "You might even enjoy it."


End file.
